


All of the Stupid

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes Swears, Gen, Hurt Steve, Protective Natasha, Short One Shot, Tony was Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets injured taking down a Hydra base.  Bucky shows up to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Stupid

Steve was slumped on the floor. Head resting on Natasha's thigh where she was kneeling beside him. One hand held her gun, the other was pressed firmly to the bullet wound in Steve's shoulder. Blood dripped down from a gash on her forehead and Steve was pretty sure he had a matching one of his own. He'd lost his helmet, again.

Steve's knee which had been dislocated was a throbbing pain, surprisingly more so than the bullet wound. Or maybe, the pain of being shot was simply more familiar. He'd been shot before, the dislocated knee was new.

“Who took out that guy that shot me?” He asked Natasha.

“I don't know.” She replied eyes trained on the door. “Clint thought he had a visual on him. Was headed to check before we lost comms.”

“He'll be okay.” Steve attempted to reassure her. Natasha didn't respond. They both knew there was no way to be sure of that. They had no idea what had happened to Clint or if they had managed to get all the Hydra agents on this base.

“Tony is never going to let me hear the end of this.” Steve huffed gesturing to his shoulder. “We argued for an hour over flexibility in the shoulders versus extending the Kevlar.”

Natasha snorted. “He'd have us all in Iron Man suits if he could.”

“You've never been tempted?” Steve asked.

“Well, flying might be fun.” Natasha shrugged.

Footsteps pounded down the hall towards the room they were holed up in and they both tensed. Natasha raised her gun and Steve lifted his shield.

A moment later Clint burst into the room dragging someone behind him. “I think we got them all. Plus, I got through to Jarvis before the Comms went down. An evac' should be coming.”

“Bucky?” Steve gasped as the man behind Clint turned his head.

“Steve? Fuck!” Bucky dashed over, dropping to his knees beside Steve.

“My knee, Buck. You're gonna have to pop it back in.” Steve told him.

Bucky turned from looking at Natasha's hand pressed to his shoulder to looking at his knee. “Fuck!” He hissed again before shifting to examine Steve's knee. “Can you hold him?” He asked Natasha.

“Not if he wants to thrash around.” Natasha shook her head.

Bucky looked up at her. “Steve would never allow himself to hurt someone who was trying to help him.”

Natasha shifted putting down her gun and cradling Steve's head in her lap while still applying pressure to his bullet wound.

“You remember me?” Steve asked Bucky and then screamed as Bucky popped his knee back into place.

“I remember bits.” Bucky shrugged. “Little flashes here and there are starting to come back to me.” He moved back up to Steve's shoulder and gestured for Natasha to remove her hand. “Shit, Steve. The bullet is still in here.” He poked at the wound and Steve winced. “We've gotta get that out before the wound closes over it.”

He fished around in a pouch strapped to his belt and came up with a small first aid kit. Digging through it he pulled out a pair of tweezers then looked to Natasha who moved her hands until they rested on Steve's head, bloody fingers stroking through his already blood stained blonde hair. Bucky lowered his head towards the wound and inserted the tweezers. Steve hissed in pain and grit his teeth but otherwise kept still as Bucky dug out the bullet.

Bucky was taping a dressing to Steve's shoulder when they heard the roar of engines outside. Clint darted to the window and looked out. “Quinjet, yes!” He punched the air. “Let's go.” He reached out a hand to pull Natasha to her feet as Bucky helped Steve to stand. He lifted Steve's arm to wrap around his shoulders as they turned towards the door. Steve hefted his shield in his other hand.

Steve limped along with Bucky behind Clint and Natasha who were cautiously heading outside weapons drawn. He stumbled and Bucky sighed before stopping and looking at him.

“Don't you dare!” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky grinned at him and scooped him up into his arms before setting off again. Steve put his free hand over his face. “This is so embarrassing, Buck.”

Bucky laughed. “Might teach you to be less stupid.”

They exited the building and approached the Quinjet. The loading door was open and Tony was standing on the ramp. He laughed when he saw them approaching. “Do we need to have that talk about reckless behaviour and extra Kevlar again?” He asked.

“Button it, Tony.” Steve huffed handing his shield over to him. Tony nodded to Bucky and turned walking back into the Quinjet where Natasha and Clint were already strapping themselves in. He pointed Bucky to a bench where he could lay Steve before heading for the cockpit, stowing Steve's shield as he went. “Take us home, Jarv.” He sighed. “Tell Maria we got 'em and to prep medical for Captain Chaos. Again.”

Bucky laughed when he heard the last part. “You never learned, did ya?” He asked looking down at Steve who he had deposited on the bench with his head in Bucky's lap.

Steve tried to sit up but Bucky held him in place. “Guess you didn't take _all_ of the stupid with you.” He smiled and Bucky patted his chest affectionately as he sneaked his left hand up to ping Steve's ear.

Steve yelped. “Jerk.” He scowled.

“Punk.” Bucky smirked and then they both burst out laughing.


End file.
